


For The Honor of Grayskull

by Winterironsoldier



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Catra and Adora are soulmates, F/F, Oh hey we have smut now, and also princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterironsoldier/pseuds/Winterironsoldier
Summary: In the world of Etheria, soulmarks reside on the body in the symbol that best fits your other half. In most cases, this symbol would be drawn vivaciously in the color of your soulmate's eye color. The only downside of this is that eye color was rarely any other color than blue, which ranged from light, dark, or rare coloration of grey in the kingdom of Grayskull.So, what exactly was Adora to do with this two-tone mark of a mouse?





	1. Chapter 1

In the world of Etheria, soulmarks reside on the body in the symbol that best fits your other half. In most cases, this symbol would be drawn vivaciously in the color of your soulmate's eye color. The only downside of this is that eye color was rarely any other color than blue, which ranged from light, dark, or rare coloration of grey in the kingdom of Grayskull.

So, what exactly was Adora to do with this two-tone mark of a mouse?

Ever since she’d graduated top of her class in battlefield tactics, she had been cursed with a mouse displayed crudely over her hand, making it hard to do anything that involved taking her gloves off. Most marks were found on the back or shoulder, rarely elsewhere. Adora, however, felt dread at the fact that hers was visible if she so much as decided to take her gloves off.

Although, that isn't saying she _hated_ it. It was small, and being a neon blue-green and a sherbet orange, it made it even more unique. But… it was typically made fun of. Every person who saw the mouse laughed. ‘Is your soulmate a cat? Are you gonna be an old cat lady instead of being a queen?’ Haha, laugh it up Lonnie, at least she had a soulmate. Then again, Lonnie made fun of Kyle’s bile yellow alligator on his shoulder. Lonnie was an ass.

But… _What if her soulmate was a cat? Kyle had an alligator-person, but… humanoid animals were rare like that._

Her thoughts had been so drowned in self-pity that she completely zonked out from the meeting with some royal who-zah-ma-call-it coming to ask for her hand. Again. And again, she would be more than happy to reject it.

She wasn't interested in princes’, far from it actually. What she was interested in, is the fairer sex. Hell, she had even been caught from time to time having her lips locked with the female help. Guilty as charged.

“Adora!”

Her head snapped up to her mother's voice and she gave a disgruntled sigh.

“Mother, I've told you many times before-”

“if I may be so bold as to interject, Princess Adora, Princess Catrina of Horde has requested your hand.” The royal vicar spoke up, cutting off her rejection in no time at all. Wait, a _princess_?

She settled back in her chair, her mouth falling open unbidden as she stared at her mother.

The queen, despite her great age, still held as much beauty and regal as she had so many years ago and a self-satisfied smirk spread over her powdered face.

“As we were saying, Adora, the princess would like to meet with you but she's on the battlefield leading an army of Horde's finest in the ever-growing threat of the kingdom of Brightmoon. So, in her place, she has sent her royal vizier to collect you to the Horde palace until she can meet you herself.” Her mother spoke, her tone as gentle yet commanding as always. And wait a moment-

“What? Why do I have to travel all the way to the Fright Zone just to wait for her? Why can't I just see her on the field?” She sounded petulant but it was an actual question. She is just as good a fighter as _that_ princess is.

“Adorabelle Camille! Do not argue with me, you know how long we've been at war with Brightmoon for and with the army of the Horde by our side…” The Queen stood, her hands clenched at her sides as she gave one last withering look to the table. “Your father would have wanted this for you, for us, for Grayskull.”

Then she turned and left the meeting room, leaving Adora with the royal vicar and an emptiness in her chest. Her mother spoke true, if her father were still alive, he would have wanted this alliance more than any other. Both of them were from prospective kingdoms, each with a heavily fortified army and crops aplenty. So, not only would it be a political success but both kingdoms would see an economic growth.

Adora sighed, the weight on her shoulders was nearly crushing her. She didn't know a single thing about the other princess except for the military victories that nomads and travelers sang about her.

_‘Cheers up for Catra!_  
 _The bravest of the brave_  
 _Hip hip hoorah!_  
 _She's keeping the country safe!_  
  
_Tough, strong, and resilient_  
 _Tax money won't be spent_  
 _Now drink up and sing free_  
 _Long live Catra, our soon to be queen’_

It was more of a sea shanty than anything else but to have a song written about you… It's remarkable.

“Princess Adora? Will you be coming back with me to Horde?” The vicar asked, his voice soft and low. It was almost too quiet but she picked it up right off the bat and her mind was made up.

“Yes, I will. How soon will you need me to be ready for travel?” She stood from her chair, scooting it in and meeting the man head-on with an icy stare.

They stood there, staring each other down until the vicar chuckled, scratching at his face with embarrassment, “Princess Catrina has requested an entirely new wardrobe be created for you. The only thing you'll need is yourself and anything else you'd like to bring along.”

“I don't need-” She took a deep, steadying breath and nodded. If the princess was going to make a big deal about creating an entirely new wardrobe for her, then she would have to just deal with it for the sake of the alliance. “I need at least a day to get ready.”

“A day then.” The vicar nodded agreeably as he stood himself.

She gave a nod and turned from him, leaving the room as quickly as was proper for her to. She had less than a day to spend in her childhood home and less than a year until she was married off to someone she didn't know or love. Running away was not an option and talking her way out was impossible.

She had a duty to do and for the honor of Grayskull, she will marry Princess Catrina of Horde.


	2. Chapter 2

A purple hooded  _ monster _ with a skeletal face was looming over her when she opened her eyes. It was the middle of the night but with the help of the moonlight shining from her balcony, she could pinpoint every crevasse and jaunt in its face. The bone was yellowed with age and as she reached up, cupping its face, a beetle scuttled from its eye socket, disappearing once more into the purple robes of the skeleton. Ordinarily, insects didn't frighten her but on this occasion, she gasped and withdrew her hand.

It felt like real bone. How could someone survive without a face? Without eyes? Without a mouth or nose?

“Adora.” The skeleton spoke with a wicked inflection as its hand moved to touch her this time, to take from her something that she had no idea of how yet to use. “Adora.” It spoke again, its voice was cottony and yet deep at the same time.

She couldn't move, her fear glued her to her bed and for the first time in a long time, she was helpless. There was no beating a skeleton like this. What were mortal weapons to do against someone without blood to bleed?

It was hopeless and she was- 

As she stared up into the empty eye sockets, she knew that she was going to die. There were no ifs, and, or buts about it. It may not be today and it may not be tomorrow, but she was surely going to die by this skeleton's hands.

“Time to wake up, Adora.” It spoke in that cruel, villainous tone of its. 

She didn't want to wake up. To wake up meant facing this  _ thing _ one day and she couldn't do it. Not alone.

“Adora.” Its sickening teeth moved as it talked higher and higher until-

She woke with a gasp, her eyes flying wide open and her hand pressed to her chest as if to stop her racing heart.

“Bad dream?” 

She looked up and relaxed almost immediately as she took in Adam, her twin. He was dressed down in just a blue cotton shirt and a leather cord around the midsection. Like this, he looked very common and if their mother saw him, there was no doubt in her mind that he would be chewed out for it.

Adam had been born only five minutes before she had and as a result, he always made sure that she knew that she was the youngest and not him. It wouldn't be such a big deal ordinarily, but both he and Keldor made it into one. Keldor was the oldest of the three siblings and as such, the true rightful heir to the throne- or would be. A little-known fact about their family was that Keldor was a bastard, an illegitimate child of her father and a maidservant. The maidservant nowadays was traveling the countryside, trying to find meaning in her life after having an affair with the king.

However, Keldor's illegitimacy was kept private to only a few trusted sources. When it came time for Adam to take the crown, however, it would all come out. Not that it would change anything for Keldor.

Keldor was already married to a she-witch named Evelyn, or as she liked to call her, Evil-Lyn. That bitch always liked to call Adora and her brother Adam out whenever they messed up on anything, even something as miscellaneous as popcorn braiding for the orphan children. 

Sadly, there was no getting rid of Evelyn, she and Keldor were fated. They both had a strange mark of a green skeleton head on them… It gave her chills now just thinking about it.

“Adora?” This time it was Keldor that spoke and she smiled as she sat up all the way in her bed. Keldor had the kind of face that you couldn't help but smile at. He was rugged and unshaven with curly red hair atop his crown. It was no reason that so many ladies were head over heels for him. Of the three siblings, he was definitely the most attractive and that was saying something since Adam and Adora's looks were renowned on Eternia, their old homeland before Brightmoon infiltrated and burned it to the ground and to parts of Etheria.

“Shit, sorry, ah, yeah. Nightmare.” She managed just barely as she slipped from her comforter and to her changing area. Her handmaiden had already laid out a red dress for her to wear on the journey to Horde but she regarded it with little interest.

Why did she have to meet her intended’s family in something so feminine? It was unfair and yet she allowed her handmaid to help her into the matching corset anyways.

“Fuck, that's tight-” She wheezed as the other woman laced it up. “Adam, Keldor, are you joining me on the ride there at least?”

Adam snorted audibly.

Keldor sighed, “Sister, this is a journey you must take alone. Adam nor I can accompany you- and must you be so crude?” Ever the polite older brother he was. What a prude.

“Gee, some brothers you are- Too tight! Too tight!” She wheezed until the corset was loosened just a bit. Then it was tied and the hard part was over. At least for now.

The handmaiden picked up there dress now and helped her dress with it over her head. She did her own garters and stockings. When her mute servant gestured to her hoop, she grimaced. That was the last thing that she wanted to wear on a long carriage ride but she let her hook it around her all the same.

That done, they moved to her vanity for her hair styling needs. Apparently, she needed to wear her hair up instead of flat, like she normally did. Bullshit.

“Don't break your hoop with your gargantuan behind, ‘Dora.” Adam jeered as she sat down and she tossed him a withering glance.

“At least I have an ah-” At Keldor's look, she struggled and frowned. “A behind.”

“Truly, I can't see how you two will make it as rulers,” Keldor spoke flatly and she rolled her eyes.

“Alright, boys, I need to gather my things-”

“Before you kick us out, we did bring gifts for you to take with you.” Keldor interrupted with a wince. Even interrupting seemed to be too rude to him. Gods.

“Gifts? Where? Can I open them?” She shot off her chair and hurried back to the two of them with her hair half-finished.

“No, not until you arrive at the castle. And we will know if you open them before.” Keldor warned as Adam placed two medium-sized boxes in her arms. They were pristinely wrapped, something that only Keldor would have been able to manage. Still, she was touched.

She placed the two boxes amongst her bags and hugged the two in close, with her hoop, it made the hug awkward but she refused to let go of either of them. Who knew when the next time she would see them be? 

“I love you two so much, I'm really going to miss you guys.” She groaned into their shoulders as they collectively lifted her up and twirled her around until she was stood back next to her vanity. “You better send letters, okay?”

“Oh, little girl, you know we love you too and with the number of letters we’re going to be sending you, your dear Catrina is going to run out of stationery from you trying to reply to them all.” Adam boasted proudly before leaning in and pecking her cheek.

“I love you too, Adorabelle, have a safe journey, okay?” Keldor murmured, gently sweeping her hair back with a smile. “You look so much like Queen Marlena like this, Princess Catrina is very lucky.”

“God, you two… Well, out, out. I have to get ready.” In her vanity, she could see the redness in her cheeks and she sighed heavily as she collapsed in her chair. Today was going by far too fast and soon, she would be at Horde Castle. Just that thought was daunting all on its own.

* * *

  
  


As her last day in Grayskull came to an end, all of her valuables were tucked securely in a compartment beneath her feet. The carriage itself was stuffy and her only company was the vicar in front of her. The man had seemed quite exuberant about the beginning of their travels but now, he had grown quiet and contemplative with a book on his lap.

The carriage bumped along over the grooves of their path and she swept the crimson curtains up on her side. There was no telling how long the journey to Horde would be. The vicar insisted that it would only be a day and a night but from the speed they were traveling at, it seemed more likely that it would be two days from now.

She let the curtains fall back down just as the carriage stopped. It was a sudden stop that her nearly lurching out of her seat. Fuck. What now?

“Why have we stopped?” She asked the vicar as she lifted the curtain once again. The only thing she could see outside was greenery and trees. Nothing out of the usual.

“Probably just a branch in the road.” The vicar responded merrily but when she looked back at him, he seemed anything but relaxed. This wasn't planned and if she could guess further, she would say that this hadn't been just a byproduct of nature.

She stood just as the carriage rocked tremendously and she threw a hand out, just barely catching herself against the handle of the door.

“Princess Adora, you mustn't go out there!” The vicar whispered loudly, his eyes full of fright.

That told her all that she needed to know and she reached under, pulling the carpeted door of her compartment open. There. Her sword.

She grabbed the golden handle and unsheathed it with her other hand, revealing it to the vicar in all its shining glory.

“Stay here, vicar. I will be back.” She promised, meeting his eyes determinedly until he managed a small, shaken nod.

Then she turned and pushed the door open and stepped out.

Her heart turned at the sight before her.

All around her were dead Horde soldiers and blood. So much blood. The horses were left alive and they neighed and stomped their legs in disgruntlement. They were probably used to blood since they didn't seem too afraid.

She walked to the front and grimaced. Even the carriage commander was slain and she pulled his dead body off to the side and out of the seat. She could do this. She could definitely lead two horses and a carriage to a place that she had never been to before. This would be easy peasy.

“Hey, you. Are you the princess that's marrying that Horde scum?” 

She turned and blinked. And then blinked one more time.

A girl a whole foot shorter than her with pink hair stood twenty meters away beside a honey-skinned man with a quill of golden arrows. What? Did these two slaughter all of these soldiers by themselves? They barely even looked fifteen.

“Ah, yeah… that would be me-” Her eyes dipped down to their uniforms. Brightmoon. Fuck. 

“Then you'll be coming with us either willingly or unwillingly your choice.” The teen spoke, her face hardening.

“I believe that there is a third option,” Adora spoke, backing up until she could feel the warm body of a horse behind her.

“And what, pray tell, is that?” She snapped.

“Neither.” She turned and in one fell swoop, she hopped up on the horse and kicked its side.

It gave a loud neigh and she cut the rope it was tied to.

A ‘pop’ resounded and twenty meters turned into being literally right in front of her. She could only gasp before the horse took off down the path quickly. Sorry, vicar, but it was either stay and fight two seemingly well-abled Brightmoon soldiers or leave. And without this alliance, Greyskull would be eliminated once again by Brightmoon. She couldn't let that happen. Not again.

Another ‘pop’ came from just behind her and she was thrown bodily from the horse. A sickening crack came from her arm after she collided with dirt and all she could do was scream internally from the pain. It seared and raced through her entire body like a white-hot fire.

“Again, willingly or unwillingly.” The girl stood before her with a smirk on her smug face.

Even with her injury, Adora rose steadily back to her feet-

The girl fell down right in front of her.

She looked up to see the vicar with his cane raised and her eyes widened. Well, that was one way to stop a Brightmoon soldier.

“Princess Adorabelle, are you alright? Oh, dear your arm!” He fretted as he led her back to the carriage but she was still bewildered. 

“Did you just- what about the male she was with?” She demanded to know as she was helped back inside with her sword.

“Oh, him, I hit him first. I couldn't just stand aside while you rescued us! Oh dear, the other horse… I hope Swiftwind will be okay with carrying the two of us.” The vicar fretted as he moved to guide the remaining horse. What the fuck?

She sat down in her seat and winced as she touched her arm as she ripped the sleeve of her dress just to get a better look at it and she dropped the sleeve to the floor. She hadn't liked the dress much anyways. A black and purple bruise was already lighting up her arm and she grimaced. Definitely broken.

She surveyed the rest of the dress uneasily, the fabric was pretty torn up, her midsection was nearly showing but the corset hid it from view. Her gloves were also in pretty bad condition but those were definitely not coming off. Not now and not ever. 

She lifted her skirt up and groaned. Even her hosiery was ripped up. Well, this would definitely make a great outfit to meet the King and Queen in. Just great. She didn't even want to know what her face looks like, she probably had scratches and cuts on it. At least she didn't look too feminine now. That's one bright side to this whole shebang.

The carriage started moving again and she closed her eyes as they rolled over the bodies of the fallen soldiers. The vicar probably hadn't been strong enough to move them out of the way. 

Gods, what would Princess Catrina think when word traveled to her about the attack? Hopefully, she didn't think that Adora was incapable of protecting herself. That would be the worst, but not nearly as worse as telling the fallens’ families of what happened. Those poor people… They were husbands, fathers, wives, son, and daughters and now they were nothing but fallen branches in their way. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my writing, you can request any kind of trope with any kind of pairing on my Tumblr and I will write it. I really need more writing projects to work on aaaa
> 
> https://riddleisourking.tumblr.com

Crossing to the Fright Zone seemed to take no time at all after passing Skull Path. Not even the slaughter of the soldiers from earlier could compare to that road. It had been filled with skulls and she almost felt like she was being watched as the carriage wobbled past it all. Why Duke Dreer refused to clean it up and put the skulls to rest, she wasn't too sure. She was just glad to be past it all, honestly.

“Princess Adora, we're coming to a halt in front of the castle now. Please leave your belongings inside, we have servants that can take care of it all. You need desperately to see a healer about that arm.” Called the vicar front the front and she took a deep breath, steeling herself. She looked like utter shit and here she was, meeting the family of her intended.

She took the handle of the carriage and pushed outward, slipping from it to the rocky ground. All around her was an orange smog that perforated the air with a sulfuric scent. Even her skin felt scaly and itchy from the atmosphere here and she gritted her teeth. This was another byproduct of the Brightmoon rulers.

Long ago, there were two continents; Etheria and Eternia. Eternia was closer to the southern hemisphere whereas Etheria was closer to the northern. The western and eastern hemispheres were unoccupied as far she knew and Etheria was ruled by Brightmoon primarily with several other smaller kingdoms. As for Eternia, Horde ruled over it with the most powerful kingdom of Greyskull residing as an advisor of sorts. Matter of factly, her great-grandfather was the royal advisor to King George of Horde.

The two continents lived prosperously together with fair trade and policy holding together their fragile alliance. Everything was peaceful and everyone was happy. That all changed when Brightmoon attacked.

Now, they all lived on Etheria and the royal family of Horde was forced to live in this cesspool of toxicity, which contributed to thousands upon thousands of mutations.

“Princess Adorabelle!”

She blinked and looked up, staring directly into a swirling darkness that stood before her. The darkness wore a red robe and had a feminine voice. Queen Shadow Weaver.

“Your majesty.” She half-curtsied, half-bowed while holding her broken arm close to her chest. There was no need to make the injury any worse than it already was. Hell, at this point, the arm was very much numb. She couldn't feel a single thing except for when it was jolted too roughly.

“I hear you encountered troubles on your journey here- Oh, your arm. Healer Mirabelle will see to that.” Queen Shadow Weaver spoke, her tone disinterested. “Perhaps, next time, try not to cause undue stress to the kingdom. Princess Catrina has recalled herself back from the field just to make sure that you are all right.”

Adora had to force a smile to her face, despite the hidden accusations that the Queen levied on her, “I see. I give my thanks to both you and Princess Catrina.“

“Yes, well, I'm sure that a servant can lead you to Healer Mirabelle. I will see you for luncheon.” The Queen nodded informally and turned, walking back into the palace.

What a royal bitch.

She waited a few moments and then followed the Queen into the castle. The castle was large and although it wasn't as visually appealing as castle Greyskull, it still held some beauty to it in its moss green stones and smooth flooring. The paintings that made up the walls were mostly of ancestors lost in the Great War it seemed. King Xerxes I and Queen Amestris were drawn firstly and she reached out to touch the gilded painting. It looked so lifelike and real, it was almost like they were really starting at her with sullen eyes and crowns crafted of the finest jewels that Eternia had to offer. These were the first rulers of Horde and yet, how could a painter create their likeness so well? Surely, the Horde couldn't have escaped with entire paintings before the fall?

“Excuse me, you aren't allowed to- Oh! You must be Princess Adorabelle of Greyskull!” A frantic gasp sounded.

She turned to see a mousy girl with curly tendrils of silver hair curtsy before her. The girl couldn't have been more than thirteen and yet she wore the uniform of Horde proudly. Wow, Horde must be employing people of all different ages, she thought faintly.

“What's your name- and please… don't curtsy.” She took the teen's hands and helped her back to her feet.

“My… name?” The servant girl looked shocked and unsure from just the concept as if no one had ever asked her the question before. It was breaking Adora’s heart honestly.

A flicker of red and brown caught her attention and she dropped the servant's hands carelessly and glanced down the hall. Nothing. Must have been just a figment of her imagination, probably.

“Yes, I'm Adora. No titles or anything fancy schmancy like that, just Adora.” Even as she spoke, her attention was still drawn to that corridor. Had someone been watching their interaction? If so, who? Queen Shadow Weaver? No… she didn't have a hint of brown about her. She was just all shadows and red. Then who-

“I'm Shakra, Miss Adora.” The serv- Shakra spoke up, drawing her attention back to her.

The girl was smiling unsurely up at her and she smiled back, “Well, Shakra, we’re friends now and friends tell friends where their bedchambers are. Wanna help?” She asked, raising her tone into a playful one. If the girl still had anxieties about her, then she planned to erase all of them.

“W-Well, I believe Prin-”

“I can lead you there!”

Adora glanced back down the hallway where she had seen the figure and her heart stuttered.

A woman with dark chestnut hair and vibrant sea green and yellow eyes stared back at her. Looking over her, she only wore a red outfit that fitted her body to a T, all of her feminine curves (or lack thereof) were on display along with her heavily muscled thighs. Hubba hubba. Adora’s mouth was watering far too much for her liking and she forced her jaw closed.

“Who might you be?” She asked as bravely as she dared to this epitome of beauty.

“Princess Adora, that's-” Came Shakra's frantic voice but she drowned it out as she walked to the woman of her own accord. It was like something was drawing her to her.

“Just a humble servant, Princess Adorabelle.” A wicked smile curled at woman's lips and her eyes followed the motion of a tail flicking aimlessly behind her. Cute. She must have one of the rare mutations just like Jake did.

“Well, humble servant, do you have a name?” She stopped mere feet from her and she pressed a hand to her chest. Her heart was beating out of control and she faintly worried whether it was possible for it to beat directly from her chest.

“Mmm… You can call me Catra. I see you're letting the other held call you just Adora, does that mean I can too?” Gods, the flippantness in her tone was honey to her ears and it made her tingle in places unknown.

The feline drew closer, destroying the rapidly closed area between in several elongated steps. If she came any closer then surely-

“What’s wrong Princess Adorabelle? Cat got your tongue?” The liquidy voice dripped ever lower and she shivered. The tingling between her legs was growing to become a very, very big problem.

Catra cocked her head and  _ sniffed _ the air, blinking several times as her gaze swept from her face to-

“Hey, my eyes are up here!” Adora commanded, gripping her chin and forcing her gaze back up. Fuck. Having those eyes on her only made her heart race faster and up close now, she could see the twitches of Catra's ears. She couldn't hear her heart, could she?

She released her chin and stepped back quickly until she made contact with the cold moss green walls. They almost felt slimy but that was probably just her imagination again.

“I never thought they weren't, Adorable.” Catra's voice had gone soft and she stayed where she was, just staring at Adora and Adora stared back.

“It's Adorabelle- not… that.”

“I think Adorable fits you just fine, princess.” Catra drew closer, placing her arms on either side of her head, boxing her in.

She could see fresh freckles on the bridge of her nose from here and- Catra lifted her injured arm and she winced from the movement, “Be careful.” She hissed.

“Always am, Princess,” Catra mumbled as her honeyed fingers lightly traced her ugly bruise where it formed in the middle of her arm. “Looks like just a fracture to me, you'll be back to whacking away your opponents in no time after you see Mira.”

Mira. Not Mirabelle or Healer Mirabelle. That meant that Catra was close to her. Not surprising since she was a servant but still, it settled a fire in her veins and she pressed her lips together tightly.

“I'm engaged to be married to your Princess, Catra. I request that you allow me to leave.” Adora's voice quivered as she spoke and she mentally kicked herself. The last thing she needed to do was fall for a servant.

Amusement danced in her- wait.  _ Wait _ .

_ W a i t. _

_ Oh my God. _

Those eyes were the same color as her soulmark.

She bodily shouldered Catra away and ran down the hall. Everything was quickly going to shit if Princess Catrina found out-

She fell to a stop and stared at her feet for the longest time. Princess Catrina. Catrina. Cah-tri-nuh. Cah-tri. Cah- truh. Catra.

_ Oh my God. _

She knocked her head against the wall and groaned loudly. She definitely had to be the densest person in all of Eternia  _ and _ Etheria.


	4. Extra 1: Catra's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Catra's POV before everything happened, enjoy!
> 
> (Especially because I'm probably going to be too busy to update tomorrow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is pretty short but I will make up for it with an extra long Adora POV chapter this coming week

“We need this alliance, Catrina.” The queen, a.k.a her mother, repeated sternly at her side.

Catra popped a skinless grape into her mouth in response and chomped down, making juice spill out and over her lips. This wasn’t the first time that the Queen had ordered her to choose between one of the golden twins and it definitely wasn't going to be the last time. For some reason, the Queen wanted this alliance more than any other, even if Greyskull was only at a fraction of the power that they used to have in Eternia. 

It was always Princess Adorabelle that or Prince Adam this, it never settled on about how she felt about being married off at only eighteen. Sure, she was of marrying age and was approaching spinsterhood at an alarming rate, but she didn't need a prince or princess to rule Horde with her. She was more than capable of doing so all on her own, thank you very much.

Okay, maybe that wasn't true, a spouse would certainly make diplomatic issues easier and the people would be happy with it. Not that she honestly cared about what they thought anymore. Not after how they treated...

No.

Thinking about _her_ was the last thing that she wanted to do today. Besides, she really didn't want to marry someone that she didn't know. It wasn't right; if she was going to marry, she wanted it to be with her soulmate. Speaking of, her soulmark had been growing lately.

When it had first formed, it had to be about the size of a pebble but now it had expanded to the size of her entire arm. It was a cerulean blue dragon that twisted and curled this way and that until it stopped on her shoulder. Somedays, she imagined that it was protecting her, even if that was impossible.

“Well, _Beatrix_ , I believe that we don't need a goody two shoes Greyskull anywhere near our castle.” She spoke matter-of-factly.

Beatrix was the Queen's real name but the people and everyone else always called her Shadow Weaver because of the shadows she could create with her magic.

“Such insolence will not be left unattended to.” The queen huffed, her fingers curling on the table. “If you weren't my only-”

“Yeah, yeah, if I weren't your only _viable_ heir, you'd kill me or send me to Tartarus.” This wasn't anything that she hadn't heard before and the same speeches about having her killed were getting old. She was an adult now and queen “Shadow Weaver” didn't scare her at all.

“One of these days…” She took a deep breath and stood. “You will pick one of them and give me your answer by the end of today, or I will give your cousin the title as heir.”

Catra paused in eating her second grape, “You wouldn't. You can’t!” She argued, anger rising inside of her. The truth was that the queen could do whatever she wanted, with or without the king's (especially since he was actually only a prince) input.

“Don't force my hand, daughter.” She warned. “Do you want to turn out like your brother?”

From behind her robes, Catra couldn't tell if she was bluffing or not; if Dmitri became the heir then the road was clear for her to be disposed of just like her brother was.

“The girl, Adorabelle or whatever, I choose her.” She sighed, turning from her mother to stare at her plate of grapes. Suddenly, they didn't seem like such a great choice for an afternoon snack. “I don't want to be here when she gets here though. I'm leaving for the field as soon as possible.”

A harrumph came from her side and a cold hand curled over her shoulder, squeezing it, “You will need to do your part in seeing this through eventually. If Princess Adorabelle decides to break off the engagement, you will have me to answer to, Catrina.”

A chill settled in her very bones from the implication of what that could entail and she nodded with a jerk of her head, “Fine, whatever.”

“Go.”

It was just one syllable, yet it had her up and running from the room as fast as she could. If what she was saying was true, then it only solidified her worst fears about Henrik. The Queen had had him killed.


	5. Extra 2: Catra's POV

It's a pain that starts through her pinky toe and travels to her arm where her soulmark resides. It only feels like a small tingle, nothing too serious but it's enough to make her stop long enough that she doesn't see the sword coming until it hits her. The blade cuts deep into her skin from her breast to her side in a wide arc. Everything is calm for just that moment as she locked eyes with her enemy's dirt colored ones. They gleaned from that small victory.

Victory? What victory?

She is pulled back immediately from the fight, her own soldiers pushing her back and behind them as they tackle their enemy. Panicked shouts are being yelled but she can't make them out until she is in the back and behind her three hundred men (and women).

“The Princess is hurt!”

“Retreat!”

“Medic!”

Catra squawked. Retreat? She isn't going to retreat from a bunch of Brightmoon bulldogs. Especially not when her reputation was on the line.

“No, no retreating!” She yelled, throwing her shoulder to the side and using her leg to side sweep one of the men holding her back. He tumbled like a bag of bricks and she stepped forward. “We will stand and fight just like our ancestors before us and just like the generation that will come after us.”

“But Princess-”

“On this field, I am not a princess, I am a soldier just like everyone else and I will fight for our country even if it costs me my life. That is the Horde way!”

A towering woman picked her up by the back of her shirt and she kicked, struggling, “I swear- Scorpia, put me down!”

Scorpia raised a brow and lifted her up even higher, “Little kitty, I am accompanying you back to the castle. Your little wife has been injured in a Brightmoon attack on her carriage.”

“Wife- Are you talking about Princess Adorabelle?” She asked, growing still as the same ping from earlier hit her harder. This time all of it was directed at her arm and she clutched it close to her body. “What the fu-uck?” She yelped as she was led back to the safety of the tents bodily.

“Your mark hurting, Princess?” Scorpia asked as she gestured to some medic.

The medic hurried up to her with an armful of supplies, most of which she didn't even know the name of.

“It's not like it hurts or anything-”

A swab of antiseptic wool was swiped over her exposed wound and white spots exploded in her vision. It hadn't felt like anything when she was first cut but now, there was so much pain that she couldn't even think, much less stand upright as the wound was tended to.

“Princess? Princess, it just needs to be sutured closed, are you alright?”

“I'm fine.” It was a huge lie but saying otherwise would be admitting to weakness. Weakness did not belong in Horde society.

“Okay, I will suture this now then.” The medic sounded unsure as she left them be.

“Any news on what exactly happened to her? Like, what, her face marred or something cool like that?” She gritted out with amusement, seeing one of the golden twins with such an ugly scar on their face would be a picnic.

“Just a broken arm is the report that we were given from scouts sent to investigate. We are estimating her arrival in say two more days.” Scorpia sat down on the nearest trunk and Catra leaned back as she took a seat beside her. For as chatty and personable as Scorpia is, she wasn't too bad of a person to be stuck with.

“A broken arm? Not too bad of an injury when most of the men were slaughtered. She didn't get any scars at all? I bet she doesn't even fiiiiight!” She groaned loudly. “She's just going to be a pretty little castle wife, Scorps. God, what am I going to do when she starts demanding kids?!”

Scorpia snorted, her eyes gleaming, “Just do the deed and then I will have new babies to play with.”

“But I don't even want kids, they're just messy and whiny.” She sighed. “Gods, is it too late to just let my mother kill me?”

“I'm sure she isn't that bad, what was her name again? Adorabelle? What kingdom is she from anyway?”

“Uh, Greyskull? Yeah, Greyskull.”

The medic came back with a boiled needle and she grimaced as she sewed her up. It didn't actually hurt any, it was just kind of an annoyance.

“Greyskull… Adorabelle… No, nope. I've never heard any mention of her fighting in any battles before.” That much settled it.

Scorpia was one of the best of their soldiers and if she hadn't heard of Adorabelle, then she definitely had no military accomplishments. Fuuuck.

“I wish I had a more interesting wife.” She mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already know that I'm going to have many questions about what Scorpia meant about doing the deed
> 
> I am unsure yet and this is definitely not going to be an issue this early in the fic but I would like everyone's input because I definitely do want them to have children in the future
> 
> So, either we can use some screwy logic where Catra has that weird female peen thing that every female in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics has or they can just adopt and/or use Adora's twin for help in baby shenanigans


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but I'm busy again today and I wanted to put something out for all of you

Adora sat in front of her vanity, a scene similar to only a few days ago, but the only difference now was her casted arm and the pale glamour on her face. If Adam were here, he would know just how to, well, win over the hearts of the royal family, and more importantly, the people. In other countries, except Brightmoon, of course, the people were listened to and their needs are taken account of. But here, they seemed to just be existing.

She needed a way to get them to not only just exist but to feel alive if she wanted any chance of gaining their favor then she needed to brainstorm low yet cost-effective ways. Keldor excelled greatly in that area but it wasn't like she could just write to him and have him do her job for her.

“Princess Adora?”

She glanced in the mirror and Shakra stood only feet away from her, she was probably expecting her to leave her room today after spending the entirety of it in here from yesterday onwards. Never one to do things half handed, she stood up as an idea occurred to her.

“Shakra, I need a horse prepared, I'm riding into town today.” She explained as she swept past her and through her wardrobe for literally anything common like to wear. She would be taking a direct page out of Princess Catrina's book on this one.

If she dressed as one of them, the people might be more forward to talk about their problems and if they talked about their problems, she could mention them to with Princess Catrina or the queen. Real changes could be made here to better improve the rate of living.

“Into… town? Princess- er, Miss Adora, Princess Catrina has requested to see you today.” She fisted and fretted at her clothing and not for the first time, the girl almost reminded her of Adam's cat Cringer, not that she would tell her so.

“What on Etheria could she want now?” She asked in exasperation.

“Well… She wanted to ask about the contents of your… gifts.”

“Gift-” Fear, shock, and then anger slammed into her all at once and she had to steadily countdown in her head so that she didn't end up scaring the poor girl. “I see… Well, could you relay to Princess Catrina that if she wants to see me, I'm going into town and I expect my belongings returned to me?”

“Miss Adora-”

“I'm sorry, Shakra, but I've made up my mind. Please try to understand.” She implored delicately.

“Gods, your stupidity is  _ killing  _ me. Do you honestly think that Shakra here cares one way or another about what you do?” Catra stood by the doorway, her brows raised in staunch rebellion and a glimmer of a smirk highlighted her lips.

Wait- stupidity? Did she just call her stupid?

“Excuse me? Is it too much to assume that Shakra has feelings of her own?” She asked, rising to the bait.

“Shakra this, Shakra that. Maybe Shakra is the one you should be marrying.”

Adora blinked, studying her wife-to-be even closer than before. Was she- no, she couldn't be jealous. Right?

“You know, you could join me in town. It wouldn't kill you to get to know your people,  _ Catra _ .” There. The offer loomed over both of them and only Shakra seemed to be worried about the growing tension in the room.

Catra rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in mock surrender, “You want to see the people, then we will see the people, Adora. You don't need to like try to guilt or bait me into it, sheesh.” She scoffed.

A light warmth settled in her chest and she smiled, stepping forward and bodily placing Catra’s arms down at her sides, “Okay, now, where's my gifts at, thief?” She couldn't help but taunting her just a little.

“Gifts- you mean the weird little glass ball and sword? The guards did an inventory of all of your things, Adora. I had no part in that but you really got Shadow Weaver’s small clothes bunched up over it all so I had to hear it all.” She pursed her lips together and examined her claws lazily. “Why did your brothers give you those things anyway? Not that I care.”

“The sword is probably the one that's been passed down through our family to the daughters for generations and I'm not sure about the ball.” It was obvious that Catra did care, even if only a little bit but besides the sword, the ball made no sense unless it was enchanted.

“But you? With a sword? I don't see you being the type to use one.” Catra was watching her now and she- well, she started laughing. She couldn't help it.

“Me? Not use a sword? You have got to be joking. I'm the five years running champion of the fencing league and just between you and me, I have beaten my brother at every tournament in Etheria ever since my elder brother Keldor figured out how to conceal my identity to let me compete. I go by She-Ra.” She couldn't help but winking and Catra's shocked expression was more than worth it.

“No way! She-Ra?! You are not She-Ra, She-Ra is a seven-foot-tall giantess. I'm calling bullshit, Adora.” If possible, Catra seemed pretty mad but she shrugged it off.

“Tall boots make anyone seem taller than they are, I'd show you but my sword is in the queen's hands. Not that she can activate it or anything.” She added last part thoughtfully and hummed as she pretended to lose interest in Catra's stunned expression, turning from her and going to her room divider. “Shakra, if you could please help me into some common clothing? Princess Catrina and I have a date today, we're going into town.”

“You little-” Catra mumbled, turning from the room in a daze. “Marrying She-Ra, oh my God.”

She laughed giddily to herself and shook her head. Catra may be marrying She-Ra, but she, herself, was definitely marrying a complete dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> Adora and Catra have a "date"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to test how the reception to multiple point-of-views in a single chapter is but if you like it, or even if you don't, please leave a comment explaining to me why
> 
> I will take every comment received into consideration for future chapters
> 
> Also, if there is something you would like to see happen, don't be afraid to ask me about it!

In the end, she was dressed down into a red jacket and long sleeved shirt with brown pants. Her hair was tied up and knotted in a leather cord that left nigh a strand loose. Her hands were sweating in her gloves from the heat of the day and she glanced at her companion every now and then.

Catra was wearing loose riding pants and a short-sleeved tunic. The tunic left plenty to the imagination and her soulmark was nearly glowing in the sunlight. The odds of Catra's soulmate being anyone but Adora was diminished the very instant that she locked onto the swirling dragon. Gods, it was much bigger than her own, was that normal?

Catra caught her gaze and she smirked, “It's not polite to stare, ya know? Especially when you keep yours all hidden away.”

She ripped her gaze from her arm and scoffed, “Well, mine is nothing compared to yours. Yours is so big.”

“Well, the size of the mark represents a lot of things, or so the story goes.” Catra mused beside her, their shoulders knocked together and if her heart started beating a bit faster from the touch then so be it.

“Yeah? Like what?” Her attention was caught and she moved a bit closer to her.

"Well, some people like to say that the size represents the physical power of your soulmate but I think it actually represents your bond. See, mine used to be pretty tiny but ever since…” Catra pursed her lips and glanced at her warily. “Ever since the peace meetings and the whole engagement plan, my mark has grown. Say, what did you say your mark was again?”

This was a defining moment in their relationship, she could tell, but it would also leave them little foot room to actually get to know each other if she came out with the truth so soon.

“Wouldn't you like to know?” She spoke instead, a smile curling on her lips as she jogged a bit away.

“Hey- Hey, Adora!” Catra called after her.

She risked a glance over her shoulder and snorted as Catra caught up in mere seconds. Of course, she would have, she definitely had the muscular thighs for pulling that much off.

“I want to visit the orphanage first, Catra. Then maybe we can go around and get some input from the townsfolk about how they feel about everything that the queen is doing.” A nice change of subject if she didn't say so herself.

“The orphanage?” Catra echoed.

“Yes, the orphanage, I want to see the children and all. Just to make sure they're settling in fine and that they have enough funding and all.”

“Well, funding isn't… You won't need to worry about that.” Adora glanced back at Catra with a raised brow until she continued. “We have advisors for that.”

“Well, any great king or queen always make sure firsthand how their people are fairing. Honestly, Catra, you act like all you need to do is listen to what other people tell you to do without first-hand experience.” From the blank look, she received in turn, she stopped and took her by the shoulders. “It's simple, Catra, do you want to be a  _ good _ ruler or a  _ great  _ one?”

“Obviously, I want to be a great one but I don't see how pandering to the people will help with anything like foreign policy and all that.” She mumbled.

“A happy country is only as happy as its people are. I've studied how your country is run and honestly if it keeps at the way it's heading, Brightmoon will run it into the ground.”

* * *

Adora’s logic was full of passion and righteousness, it almost made her afraid to stand beside such an all-encompassing figure. She was the kind of person who could lay cities to ash and ruin with just a few words, the kind who could raise the people into a full-scale rebellion with one incredibly moving speech. This was who she was going to marry. Definitely not a little castle-wife who only had her mind on babies and weddings. She-Ra was her going to become her equal.

“So, what do you have in mind for changes so far?” Catra asked after wetting her dry lips.

Adora had the cutest split second of confusion and then she was smiling and just like before, she could barely keep her head straight, “Changes? Well, I was thinking, merchants use trade routes and most routes are either unpaved or hard on horses, so to make it easier, we could build a better road for them. It may not have too much of an effect at first but I think over time, it'll be easier for everyone to get the things they needed from neighboring kingdoms.”

That… was not exactly what she was expecting and she blinked. It was a smart and sound idea. The chance for an economic uptake would absolutely weigh out the chance of it being not cost effective. Adora was pretty smart and… pretty.

“Well, I  _ guess _ I can bring it up to the council sometime.” She pretended that it would be some huge undertaking but in reality, it would be all too easy. Even Shadow Weaver would have to see how good of an idea it was and… she didn't mind if Adora got the credit she deserved from it.

“You will? That's great! There also a few more things that I have in mind about the living conditions here- for instance, the smog is so heavy here that-”

As Adora spoke on and on about her environmentally conscious ideas, Catra could feel a part, even if it was small, falling for her already.

* * *

Shadow Weaver scoffed, casting the image from her seeing ball and stepped back to her darkened room. The prince was not here, something she was absolutely grateful for. The less he knew about what she was planning, the better.

On her vanity, stood several vials of blood, some were older than most but still as potent as she needed them to be. She picked up one in particular and uncorked it. For what she was planning, she only needed two drops of blood.

One, two…

She corked it once again and stirred her cauldron to a simmer and as she did, a waft of smoke as black as death rose from it and escaped through the open window.

Soon, her plans would fall into motion, there was just one last pest in the way, however...

* * *

“Oh, my gods, this is sooo good!” Adora exclaimed as fluffy goodness melted on her tongue.

Catra raised her brows and crossed her arms, “Geez, Adorka, you act as if you've never tasted cotton candy before.”

“Cotton candy? Is that what this is? Is it some kind of delicacy here?” Adora was in her face in an instant, waving her cotton candy around as if she had just gazed upon the faces of the Gods.

“Uh, I think it comes from Bright Moon? I don't know but uh, you have…” She gestured at her own face but seeing Adora’s uncomprehending one, Catra sighed and captured her chin and smeared the sticky substance from the side of her mouth gently.

They were close now and she could look up and see every fleck of gold in Adora's eyes from this distance. She really must be some kind of God to have eyes like that. Sheesh.

“Uh, people are starting. Thanks.” Adora pulled from her grip but she took pride in the flush that spread over her face like wildfire.

“So, we saw the merchants and food stands, all of them, even the horses, now all we have to do is take a look inside-”

Screams and shouts sent shockwaves of running townspeople down the very streets they were on and without second-guessing, she pulled Adora behind herself and pressed them into a crack between two buildings. Adora may actually be a seven-foot-tall God-like warrior but she was also  _ her fianceé _ and she wasn't about to let her get trampled.

“What the fuck is going on?” She mumbled mostly to herself.

“Catra, we need to go help them!” Adora's voice was loud and urgent in her ears and she winced. Ow.

“We can't help anybody with everyone panicking like- oh shit.” A wave of dark smoke was coming from one of the buildings nearby. The orphanage from the looks of it.

“What? What?” Adora demanded.

“The orphanage. It's the orphanage.” She replied, too stunned to say much of anything else.

“What?! Move!” Adora pushed her out from their hiding spot and she was off and running into the building without a seconds thought. A true hero, er, heroine?

The building was catching quickly, the fire was spreading all throughout it from base to top. Adora wasn’t safe inside there. She couldn't just leave her to rescue the children.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she was chasing after Adora. This could be a huge metaphor for how often she had chased after the woman called She-Ra all her teenage life, trying to one-up her in tournaments and now, this wasn’t about one-upping anyone. This was about saving and fighting for something.

Adora.

She plunged through the smoky dark fog with an image of her smile from earlier saved to her mind and came out to burning wood everywhere.

Catra hunched low to the ground, her nose and mouth covered by her hands and she ascended the burning steps carefully. All around her, crackling and burning filled her ears and she flattened them and her tail against her reflexively. The last thing she needed was for her fur to get singed.

“Adora!” She called loudly, inhaling as she did and she dissolved into a fit of coughing right away. The air here was toxic and it was filling her burning lungs.

Adora appeared at the top of the stairs, her blonde hair was wild and untamed and soot covered her from head to foot but she had two crying children with her.

“Catra, it's not safe in here, you need help these two out. A third is still missing!” She shouted above the flames.

Catra glared up at her, “You've been in here longer than I have, you take them and go. I’ll- fuck- I’ll find the third one.”

Adora seemed conflicted, her face marred with worry but a breaking rafter falling had her springing into action and herding the two children down the stairs and outside to safety. Now, she was alone in the burning building.

Gods, how did she get herself mixed up in something like this? A year ago, she never would have run inside a burning building to save someone and now, here she was.

She stomped her way up the rest of the stairs and to the second floor. All of the doors were closed and the handles were metal. Fire and metal definitely did not go together, she realized after clasping her hand around it and pushing.

The metal seared her hand and she gasped, inhaling more air as she held her hand close to her chest. Holy fuck did that hurt! Whether it was from the burn or the smoke, her eyes were watering and she approached a bed.

A child lay in it, tucked safely in for an afternoon nap. She reached out and shook the child roughly. There was no time to be calm and gentle. The child moved with the motion, completely limp.

Fuck.

For a moment, she just stood over him, not quite comprehending what the stillness meant and then it hit her like a bag of rocks.

Death.

The child was dead.

Bile rose from her throat and she gagged as her breakfast came up and she stumbled back from the bed. Holy fuck.

She turned from the scene and steeled herself for two seconds before turning back and covering the child with a cloth and picking him up. He may be dead but she was strong and she could carry him out for his… for… He didn't have parents but he still deserved better than a fiery grave.

She placed him over her shoulder and raced down the stairs and out of the house. The faces of the townspeople were a blur as they raced to take the child from her and she let them.

A medic amongst them placed him on the ground and she turned from the sight with her eyes closed. She didn't need to hear the confirmation of his death. What she needed was-

A pair of long arms and a chest hit her full force and she was lifted from the ground momentarily before being settled back down. Scorpia?

She opened her eyes to- Adora. Wait, Adora?

“What are you doing?” She asked, even to herself, her voice sounded hoarse and very much broken.

“What am I- Catra, I thought that you- you took so long- I- are you okay?” Adora's face phased between so many emotions that it was hard to keep track of just one of them and she licked her soot-covered lips.

“I'm fine, Adora, but the kid, he…”

“You tried your best, Catra.” Adora grew solemn and she looked away from her.

“Then why does it hurt so bad?” She mumbled quietly, finally placing the burning in her chest to not just be the effects of the smoke but to also be from her grief.

“It hurts because you care, but you can't save everyone,” Adora spoke, taking her hand and squeezing it.

“He didn't deserve to go like that.”

“No, no he didn't.” She agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was honestly more emotional than I originally planned for this chapter to come out as-
> 
> Whoops


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but we are gearing up towards our first conflict
> 
> Be very prepared

The ride back to the castle was a quiet one, not that Adora hadn't tried to cheer her fianceé up, it was just difficult when Catra refused to so much as look at her. Somewhere in that burning building, she had a lost a part of Catra and she wasn’t sure if she could get it back.

“Were you hurt?” Adora bridged, the question had been on her tongue ever since she noticed the angry welt on her hand but just like all her other attempts, Catra remained silent with her arms crossed over her chest.

She hadn't bothered to clean the soot and ash from her clothes or face either and Adora's hand itched to do it for her. Whether that was out of a misplaced sense of fault or not, she wasn't sure. There had to be a way to fix this, right?

“Stop looking at me like I'm some kind of wounded animal, Adora. I'm  _ fine _ .” Catra finally spoke and her heart leaped from her chest. Even if it was pretty snappy, it was still something.

“I'm just worried-”

“Well, worry about yourself for a goddamn change. Why do you have to worry about everyone else and not even think about yourself? Did running into that building and seeing that dead kid do nothing to you? You don't have to be so damn strong all the time, Adora. Have you ever noticed that you've been crying this whole time?” Catra’s words pierced her in a way that no other words had and she felt her cheek. It was wet just as she said and she bit down on her lip. “Go ahead and get it out now while you can, Shadow Weaver is going to be a complete bitch when we get back.”

To anyone else, Catra might have sounded disinterested and cold, but beneath that hard exterior, she did care and the tail wrapped around her leg only cemented that for her. 

* * *

Queen Angella sipped at her tea. It was an infusion of honey and mint leaf, supposedly good for the preservation of skin and the mind.

Below her, Glimmer was staring angrily up at her and she stared back, making sure she looked as disappointed as possible to drive home her remarks of Glimmer's current rebellious attitude. Why the girl continuously rebelled was beyond her, she certainly hadn't been this bad when she was her age.

“Glimmer, you could have been killed.” She finally stated coldly.

“But mom, she was right there! We almost had her and if it wasn’t for that vicar, then we would have been able to halt their alliance!” Glimmer shot back.

As always, Glimmer never thought past her goals and to the consequences of her actions. If they began capturing innocent parties, then they would be just as bad as the horde.

“So say you captured Princess Adorabelle of Greyskull, first of her name and fianceé of Princess Catrina of Horde. What do you think would happen once both countries heard of her abduction?” She couldn't just spell out the trouble it would cause their country, Glimmer was first in line for the throne and if she couldn't figure this much out, she definitely was ill-equipped to handle the throne.

“Uh…” As she thought, Glimmer's face paled and her eyes widened. “Oh.” It was a soft utterance but one filled with realization. “Full-out war.”

“And who would win?” She pressed.

“They would. They have the bigger army and with their connections… Gods.” Glimmer finally looked devastated and shocked and she felt a flicker of affection for her child.

“Yes, indeed. Without the princess alliance, we are doomed. But I do have an idea…” Angella sighed, rising from her throne. “It will require you to take with you that friend of yours and another. We need to scout and gather the friends we still have, do you understand, Glimmer?”

“Yes, mom.” Glimmer’s face was back to shining with hope and she didn't even want to begin to think about how crushed it would become over the next several months. Simply put, they were not powerful enough to stand an attack by Greyskull and Horde forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day:
> 
> Would you prefer daily chapters that vary from 1 to 3k in word length or weekly that vary from 10k+


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgent smut and wow, a tiny smidgen bit of plot

“What's on the agenda first, Glimmer?” Bow asked as a way of greeting. It was completely unnecessary to ask, it’s not like they hadn’t been briefed thoroughly before exiting the castle gates.

From the look of slight annoyance intermingled with amusement, Glimmer knew that just as well as he did, “First, we head off towards where Princess Mermista lives. Mom gave us some funds so that we can make sure to get a boat and navigator to take us there.”

“Boat and navigator, let's just hope that everyone we meet will be on our side and not _theirs_.” Bow groused.

* * *

  


This was not in any way her first bath at Horde but it was her first with the essential oils that Shakra had given her. The smell of rosemary and thyme were potent enough to cause her a slight headache but mixed with lavender, it created a hazy feeling in her entire body. Her muscles were relaxed and her thoughts steadily declining from anything that could have proven toxic to her current state.

It had been nearly three weeks since the burning of the orphanage and one since Catra had started actively seeking her out again. Time had been all the feline needed to heal over the loss of the child and it had been all she needed as well.

She lightly ran a cloth over her exposed breasts and shivered. Mixed with the warmth of the bath and the chill in the air, her nipples had become quite sensitive and just touching them like this, sent shockwaves of pleasure downwards. Ordinarily, she would ignore such heat but now, her thoughts swept to long untamed hair and two-toned eyes. She could give in just once, couldn't she?

Shakra was out gathering wood for the fireplace and no guards were around to hear her. She could easily get away with what she had planned.

She closed her eyes and sank lower in the bathtub until the water touched her chin and she tilted her head back, letting her imagination take over.

The scene she decided on was of their post-marriage consummation. Most royalties allowed witnesses to view the consummation and she imagined Shadow Weaver with her downcast face peering through the peepholes allotted in the room, along with Hordak and several other royals.

 _“Hey, Adora.”_ She could practically _hear_ the purr in Catra's tone and she imagined those two-tone eyes dilating as they fix on her naked form, her eyes sweeping from her breasts to between her legs.

Catra, herself, was dressed in just a suit and the feline quickly disposed of the jacket part and guided Adora onto the bed. Far from being submissive, Adora sat up on her forearms and eyed her wife. “Aren't you going to get undressed too?” She asked confidently.

Her eyes glinted in the candlelight and heat traveled to her sex. She was already so wet and she imagined Catra leaning down to kiss at her hips, traveling upwards until she took one of her erect nipples into her mouth. She swirled it, biting at it and Adora gasped out in shock, gripping at the dress shirt that Catra wore and at the silky smooth comforter.

Pleasure undulated inside of her, it was building up- just as soon as her mouth had swallowed her nipple, Catra moved up to suck on her collarbone and she lost it. She threw her head back and gasped out her name in the same breath. She was desperate and she needed- Gods, how she needed.

“Adora, you're so vocal.” Catra's voice was in her ears and then those sinful lips were on her own.

They kissed, tongues mingling and fighting all at once. Nobody was dominating this kiss, this was a dance that they performed together. Neither of them wanted it to stop but all too soon it did and Catra nipped at her bottom lip warningly before moving back down her body.

Down, down, and down until-

Velvety lips caressed her sex warmly with tongue, it swirled and sucked at her. The feeling was a foreign one and it had her hands flying over her eyes as if that could stop the immediate pleasure coursing through her. It didn't and the pleasure only escalated when Catra's tongue fucked her insides. Licking, flattening, taking her inner juices.

 _“Ca-Catra!”_ She cried as she came and the fog of pleasure and imagination fell away in slow seconds and she removed her hand from her sex with a sigh. At least she wasn’t so bundled up anymore in a stressed way.

* * *

Catra backed out of Adora's room as quickly and quietly as she could without disrupting her and letting her know that she had heard every last moan and cry from her. She had called her name when she was… doing that. What had she been thinking about anyway?

She gave the flowers she had picked out so studiously to a passing servant. She couldn't face Adora like this, not with how red her face is and especially not when she-

She just needed a change in smallclothes, that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an early update that I prepared for tomorrow but I am, again, busy and I wanted to put this out before I forgot to


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's all drama and angst from here
> 
> I wonder what could possibly go wrong with sneaking around as She-Ra through the town?
> 
> Hmmmmm
> 
> Also, from now on, chapters will be longer and weekly instead of daily

No matter how hard she tried, Shadow Weaver couldn't figure out the magic woven into the crystal ball. It definitely was light, that much she could ascertain, but what it did was still a mystery.

At first, she thought it none more than a seeing ball but whatever spells she had up her sleeves only reflected back at her. For that reason alone, she did not wish to further antagonize it. Perhaps when Adora received it, it's magic would be truly unlocked.

However, that offered a whole new range of problems; if Adora were given the items back and they did prove to be powerful, how could she be certain that the princess wouldn't use it on her or Hordak? Especially when she inevitability finds out precisely what side she is truly on.

So many questions, yet so few answers were to be had for them. She traced the tip of her nails over the crystal ball and hummed quietly. Perhaps the sword could be given back first? It was gilded with a golden handle and the blade seemed to shine almost bluish but she could feel no magic escaping it like she did the ball. The sword was definitely the safest option.

She stood from her desk and walked to the door, handing the sheathed sword to the nearest servant, “Make sure that this is given to Princess Adorabelle with no clues as to who it came from.” She ordered.

A smallish child looked back with big, round green eyes and gulped as it took the sword and bowed, “Yes, your majesty!”

“You are excused.” She dismissed it and turned back into her room.

Hopefully, this would not backfire. 

* * *

Adorabelle blinked as she took the sword from the servant girl. The girl looked as young as nine but as young as she was, it was very obvious that she was well fed and cared for in the castle. Truly shocking, considering how most of the townsfolk looked in their shambles of clothing.

If the castle was so obviously well off, why weren't the people? There were so many changes that they needed to be made here, far too many to even begin listing.

“My sword. Looks like I finally get this back, but who sent you? Was it Catra?” She eyed the girl and the girl froze to her spot in fear.

“No- I'm not supposed to say.” She stammered.

Adora nodded, letting the subject drop just like that. The last thing that she wanted was to scare the poor girl. “Would you like to join me for morning tea?” She asked, gesturing the girl inside.

“Princess Adorabelle, I-I couldn't!”

“Well, why not?” She asked, pouting. It's not every day that she received company and lately, she has honestly been starving for it.

“It's just not simply done.”

“Well, there is certainly a first time for everything. What's your name anyways?” It's not like the girl was wearing a nametag or anything, speaking of, maybe the servants should start doing that. It would be so much easier to know all of their names without stopping their work.

“Leah.” She spoke, taking a few steps back from the room and then bolting down the hall.

Weird girl.

She closed her door and rested the sword on her vanity. It required moving some things aside but she was soon able to complete it. The Sword of Protection was back in her possession.

It had been a gift from Adam, but this wasn’t the first time that she had touched or wielded it. All of the females from her line had possessed it at some point and now, it was her turn.

This was the very sword that turned her into She-Ra and allowed her to compete in tournaments. Maybe now that she was here in Horde, it could start being used for good.

There was just the small matter of finding a way from the castle without Shadow Weaver spotting her. So, she needed a map of the castle and just good enough timing to be able to make it any kind of possible for her to try to help the townsfolk.

Maybe Catra would be willing to help with those things? It couldn't exactly hurt to ask, could it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said the next chapter would be longer than others and that I would update in a week? Yeah, make sure you take everything that I say with a drop of salt, I am notoriously unreliable when it comes to due dates and expectations.
> 
> On the bright side, this chapter is dedicated to my wifey Anna (Thealmightymythicbiatch.tumblr.com)

The morning sun was burning on her brow, a constant reminder of the heat and the time of day. Adora couldn't let it be a deterrent, not this time as she had in the past.

Her sweat was dripping down her back and from her chest and arms as she fixed her stance for the umpteenth time. Practicing with the Sword of Protection was an arduous task, but she wasn't about to get better with it without training. That's all she had been doing these past few days honestly. Well, that and allowing Catra tug her along to council meetings where she wasn't wanted at. That much was clear from the glares Shadow Weaver sent her way.

If she was any kind of paranoid, she would have doubled her training- oh, wait. She has. Whatever the reason for Weaver's threatening glances, she wasn't going to take a chance to find out without being prepared. Although, Catra had many things to say about that.

A few knights trained beside her, their sword falls like music to her ears. They weren't paying her any attention and that's precisely the way she liked it. The less attraction she brought to herself, the better she could survive in this kingdom under Weaver's watchful eye.

Hell, it was probably not too far a step to suspect that the Queen was watching her even now, maybe even with the help of magic. Though, she couldn't be certain the extent of the magic she used. There were no records kept of it, and for good reason, she supposed.

The sword clangs fell to a stop just as she thrust hers into a dummy and she finally looked up and around herself. All the knights had their swords in hands and were facing a direction southwest of themselves. She had to inch to the edge of the crowd they made and peer over squire's shoulder to see what all the fuss was about.

Two carriages gilded in gold were being pulled by the most beautiful of Mustangs, the horses were kept, their manes flowed in the wind as if the breeze itself was caressing it and they didn't make a single sound of discontent as they came to a stomp in front of the castle guards. The guards stepped forward, one took the reins and the other went to the door of the carriage and looked inside. The conversation was inaudible from their standpoint but she still found herself holding her breath and waiting for some kind of signal that the passenger meant them ill will.

It never came.

From the carriage stepped a woman clothed in a fine purple silk dress that pooled to her ankles and floated peacefully in the breeze, she wore a hat made of ribbon and luxurious velvet that could have only ever come from a far off country. Not even Greyskull had that kind of wealth to be able to trade so easily with whatever country it came from.

The woman's beseeching green eyes landed on her and she stilled, her breath caught once again, then the woman turned back to the guards and made small talk until Shadow Weaver, herself, walked- more like glided- from the castle doors. Weaver was dressed in her Sunday best and only the strange woman stood comparable to the beauty she created in her virtuous dark satin dress. It was almost criminal on her.

The conversation continued and then both eyes were on her and gone within the same minute. They both walked up into the castle and disappeared behind the wide doors.

Immediately questions started up around the knights, mostly all about who the lady was and what the queen was doing with her, should they conclude training to make sure the queen was safe, and whether or not the lady was here to replace Adora as Catra's intended. All of them were very good questions and she wasn’t ready to receive any of them. But if they did intend to ship her out, there was just no way that she could properly fight it. Not without insulting the Hordes anyway.

They needed this alliance; she would just have to try harder to make herself irreplaceable.

-

Adora found tea awaiting her when she came back to her chambers from a quick wash in the nearby lake. Thankfully, it had been warmed up by the sun and she didn't freeze her bits off.

She took the tea but before she drank it, the sweet odor that wafted from it reached her senses and she gave pause. Ordinarily, she did not take sugar cubes with her tea, there was no reason for it to smell so sweet. Her knowledge of poisons aside, Weaver has been acting strange lately. 

No one would be the wiser if she just experimented a little.

Adora took the teacup and poured it over a plant she had in her room. It took three minutes of watching before the plant began to droop as if it hadn't been watered in days. Definitely poison.

So, someone- most likely the Queen- was trying to kill her. Well, that's new. They- she- would probably be most disappointed when she took care to show up to see her “dead body". This time it had been poison, next time, it would be far more serious.


End file.
